OS - Je suis un monstre ou l'histoire des jumeaux Lestrange
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: "Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille" lança Eden Lestrange à Lucy Rogue, alors qu'un auror emmenait Hermès. Il quitta précipitamment le bureau. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lucy, elle y lut un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de déception, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de trahison. Elle sut alors qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en elle.


_**OS - Je suis un monstre ou l'histoire des jumeaux Lestrange**_

Lorsqu'il fut mordu par un loup garou, Hermès Lestrange n'avait pas encore 6 ans. À la pleine lune suivante, un mois plus tard, il attaqua la nouvelle femme de son père, qui succomba à ses blessures. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était arrivé à celle qu'ils considéraient, son frère et lui, comme leur mère adoptive, sa première pensée fut: " _Je suis un monstre"._ Ce fut à la suite de cet incident qu'il décida que seul son frère jumeau, Eden, serait mis au courant de son secret.

Les années passèrent, le secret des jumeaux ne fut jamais découvert. Lorsqu'ils eurent 11 ans, comme tout les petits sorciers, ils entrèrent à Poudlard. Dumbledore, déjà directeur à cette époque, l'infirmière et l'équipe enseignante furent les seuls à être mis au courant. Dans le train, ils rencontrèrent Haley Carter, Léo Nott, Lucy Rogue et les jumeaux Luke et Emily Bennett et Léa et Mathéo Jones. Hermès atterrit à Serdaigle, avec Léo, Emily et Léa. Eden, à Serpentard avec Haley et Mathéo. Luke et Lucy furent envoyés respectivement à Poufsouffle et, au grand dam de son père, Gryffondor. À ce moment la, leur secret aurait pu être percé à jour. Ce ne fut pas le cas. 5 ans passèrent, des couples se formèrent. Ce fut lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'âge de 16 ans qu'un accident autrement plus grave survint. Un soir de pleine lune, Hermès rencontra un adulte dans le parc et ne put s'empêcher de l'attaquer.

Le lendemain, on annonça à Lucy que le corps sans vie de son père avait été trouvé dans le parc, sauvagement attaqué. Le professeur Mcgonagall, sous l'insistance de la jeune femme,n'eut d'autre choix que d'avouer l'identité du coupable présumé: Hermès.

Le jeune homme, de son côté, en apprenant la nouvelle eut la même pensée qu'11 ans plutôt, à la mort de sa belle mère: " _Je suis un monstre."_

Lorsque Lucy, un peu plus tard dans la journée, lui sauta dessus, le traita de tous les noms et lui hurla, devant tous leurs amis, qu'il était un monstre, il répondit simplement:

"- Je sais."

Le lendemain, la Gazette titrait: "

 _ **UN PROFESSEUR DE POUDLARD TUE UN SOIR DE PLEINE LUNE.  
UN LOUP GAROU À POUDLARD ?**_

L'article disait:

 _Hier matin, le corps sans vie du tristement célèbre Professeur Rogue, ancien mangemort, à été retrouvé dans le parc de Poudlard par l'infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh. D'après les témoignages de ses collègues, l'homme aurait été attaqué et tué par un loup garou. Y aurait-il un assassin sanguinaire à Poudlard ? Y est-on encore en sécurité ?_

 _On peut supposer que non, dans la mesure où Poudlard est réputée pour être l'un des lieux les plus sûrs qui ait jamais existés. Doit-on renvoyer chez eux nos chères têtes blondes ? Avertir le Ministère ?_

 _Votre dévouée journaliste,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy et les jumeaux furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors que le vieil homme tentait de mettre les choses au clair entre les trois jeunes gens, un auror arriva et déclara qu'on lui avait donné l'ordre d'arrêter Hermès Lestrange pour le meurtre de Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, se considérant comme coupable.

"Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille" lança Eden Lestrange à Lucy, alors que l'auror emmenait Hermès. Il quitta précipitamment le bureau. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lucy, elle y lut un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de déception, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de trahison. Elle sut alors qu'il avait perdu toute confiance en elle.

Lorsqu'il apprit, par le journal du lendemain, la totalité de l'affaire, Rodolphus Lestrange débarqua au ministère et exigea que son fils soit libéré. Etant donné l'influence de l'homme, il fut obéit. Seules l'influence et l'intervention de son père évitèrent à Hermès un procès perdu d'avance et une condamnation inévitable.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Eden, ayant compris que c'était par le journal que le ministère avait été mis au courant, présenta à Lucy des excuses sincères. La jeune fille accepta de bon coeur ses excuses. Il lui fallut quelques jours pour cela mais elle finit par contacter Hermès et par lui présenter ses excuses, qu'il accepta. Elle ajouta:

"Je sais que tu n'est pas un monstre, Herm."

Il acquiesça en souriant:

"Je sais."

Ce qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais, c'est qu'elle lui en voudrait toujours un peu d'être responsable de la mort de son père, même si elle sait qu'il est incapable de se contrôler pendant la pleine lune.


End file.
